Camus's Short Devotion
by Pitaloka
Summary: Camus and the other fallen gold saints were revived by Abel and were asked to be Abel and Athena's guardians. This fic tells about a side story which probably happens during Abel chapter and is told by using Camus' point of view. EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers:** I own twenty percent of the plot of this fanfic for most of the plot in fanfic I took from Saint Seiya Movie 3: Abel Chapter.

**A/N:** Okay everyone, I'll try to make a fanfic based on Camus of Aquarius's point of view. I hope I don't make him out of character.

**Setting: **During Abel Chapter (Saint Seiya Movie III)

**Camus's Short Devotion**

**Chapter I: Resurrection**

The sun shone brightly when I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a coffin. When I woke up, I could feel peaceful atmosphere surrounding me. I looked at my hands and then glanced to my fallen friends who were also killed in the Battle of Sanctuary. They woke up from their coffin. Saga, Shura, Deathmask and Aphrodite….They looked around and observed themselves.

"Where are we?" asked Aphrodite.

"So, you have woken up…Gold saints?" greeted a blonde hair man wearing a strange cloth with a white cape. He was followed by a red haired young man and a blonde spike haired man.

"Who are you?" asked Shura. The saint of Capricorn seemed to suspect the strangers but he did nothing.

"We are Corona Saints. My name is Atlas of _Carina_. The red haired guy in blue Titan cloth is Jao of _Lynx_ and the blonde one is Berenike of _Coma_. Be glad since my Lord revived you to serve him and Athena!"

"Athena?"

"Lord Abel, the brother of Athena, came down to the world to pick Athena up and up to now all of you will be in our side to protect both Abel and Athena. Now…Don't waste your time! Put on your gold Cloth and kneel after God Abel!" said Atlas as he bowed and gave Abel a way.

Abel was wearing red garment with sun symbol on his belt. His long white cape was blowing up. After hearing Atlas's statement and looking at Abel, we were all kneeling and we stood up as the brother of Wisdom Goddess raised his right hand. His pale blue eyes looked at us one after another.

"If you have understood, put on your gold cloth and follow us!" he said as he turned his body signaling Atlas and his friends to follow him.

***

It was midday when we arrived in Athena's summerhouse. Atlas ordered us to wait in the corner of the summerhouse while he and his companion escorted Athena. Although we could not come nearer to Athena, we could see her bright smile when she walked along with Abel to the summerhouse. Athena gave Abel a cup of tea and they seemed to have a very serious conversation. Everything was fine until Seiya and his fellows came.

The young Pegasus snarled at Abel causing Atlas and his fellows stood up. Atlas gladly introduced himself and his fellows. He also introduced Abel to Seiya and his fellows causing them surprised and they were more surprised when Berenike pointed at us saying that we were revived by the wonderful power of Abel. He even declared that Athena would be protected by us right now.

After hearing Atlas's statement, the Pegasus saint seemed upset and started confronting Atlas and Abel. His behavior made my disciple and his fellows eager to fight the leader of Corona saint. Hyoga and his fellows stood back when I reminded him that up to now Athena and Abel were in our charge and there were no needs for them to be stubborn by compelling their will to protect the wisdom goddess.

However, the Pegasus saint was really stubborn. He continued confronting Atlas causing him wounded. After Athena and Abel disappeared from their sight, I saw Hyoga and Shiryu took Seiya quickly and evacuated him. Before Hyoga left us, he glanced at me and I felt as if he wanted to say something but he seemed so reluctant to say any words and decided to leave us for I did not show any expression to him.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2: The First and The Last Order

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada.

**Chapter II: The First and The Last Order from Athena**

We followed the two Olympian Gods to Abel's palace. To be honest I could not describe what I felt when I saw the landscape outside Abel's palace. The sun shone brightly and the atmosphere was mystical tranquil. I saw very large and beautiful garden with two fountains in which fresh water were retained in.

Abel brought Athena into his palace and he ordered his protectors and us to come in.

Both of the Olympian gods sat and talked to each other while I, my friends and the Chorona saints knelt after them. It felt like hours for them to talk.

"Camus…"

I looked up as I heard a soft ringing voice vibrated in the air. Now I could see Athena from very close distance. Abel grabbed her white and flawless hand and stood next to her. She showed her charming smile and looked at my eyes closely.

"Camus…I and Abel wanted to go to the garden and I want you to come along with us."

Hearing Athena's request, everyone in the room frowned.

"Athena, what are you thinking about?"

"Abel, my brother, Camus is an ice saint. I think he can do our favor," said Athena as she gave her brother her sweet smile.

"I see…Camus, you shall come with us!"

Hearing the Olympian gods' request, I nodded and stood up. Athena and Abel walked next to me.

"Follow us, Camus…" said Atlas signaling me to follow him.

I and the Chorona saints followed Abel and Athena. I felt a very peaceful atmosphere there. When we arrived there, Athena and Abel sat on the garden.

"Camus…"

"Yes?'

"Could you please make an ice sculpture of us?" said Athena as she leant on Abel's chest.

To this I nodded and did what she had ordered me. I concentrated and within two seconds there was an ice block in front of me. I began to make sculptures. In the middle of my work my mind incidentally displayed my memory. Yes…My memory…My memory during the battle of Sanctuary. During the battle of Sanctuary I was against my own disciple who was also her saint and by doing so I had made everyone in her side consider me as one of Ares' followers. They all were wrong for I only fulfilled my duty as a gold saint who ought to protect and serve the Pope as Athena's representative in this world. At that time, I did not know that the Pope was fake and this girl was the real Athena. If Athena assumed that I had betrayed her, I would accept her accusation and I would not protest. If Athena really had considered me as a traitor, then I would pay my betrayal with anything I have and even my soul! I had hurt Hyoga but I did not know whether or not he had forgiven me…

My fingers pressed the surface of the ice I made to make the two sculptures of Olympian Gods and I often gazed at Athena and Abel. The purple haired goddess gave her warm and charming smile whenever my eyes coincidentally caught hers. The feeling of guilt and sadness dominated my heart after I looked at her smiling to me. Athena… I hope your forgiveness be with me…

I only needed half hour to polish and finish the sculpture. Abel and Athena seemed very happy and content to what I had done.

"Camus of Aquarius…I don't know that behind your coldness you have such unbelievable talent. I mean…you have an artisan taste," said Berenike as he showed his strange smile. I saw his smile and it was either praising or mocking. However, I decided to ignore him.

"Lady Athena, may I return to my friend's place now?"

"Of course, yes…Thank you very much, Camus…Hyoga is very lucky to have had you as his master," said Athena as she gave me her warm smile.

Hearing her phrases, I only could give her my rare smile and bowed politely before I left her and her brother.

* * *

_**To be continued…..**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Heroic Death

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada.

**Chapter III: A Heroic Death **

We and Abel's protectors gathered around Athena's brother listening to his harp play. The Chorona saints knelt in front of him while I and my friends knelt at the corner. Abel stopped his harp play when Athena came to him bringing her wand in her right hand. Walking elegantly to his direction she knelt down elegantly and put down her wand.

She observed Abel who was playing his harp and smiled sweetly. Athena's smile disappeared from her cherry lip gradually and her kind look changed into a stern one. She took her wand slowly and managed to attack Abel. Receiving Athena's unpredictable attack, Abel seemed surprised and reacted immediately. He countered her strike causing her lose her balance.

Abel stood up and came nearer to Athena questioning her why she attacked him. Abel seemed a bit shock to have been attacked by his own sister. He, then, did unexpected thing. He attacked the purple haired goddess causing her unconscious.

Shura and I were shocked. We had never expected that Athena's brother would do such thing! As the result, I and Shura who were kneeling at the corner stood up and ran to Abel's direction.

"Abel, what's the matter?"

"We obey you just because of our loyalty to Athena!"

"Get back Shura! Camus!"

The three Chorona saints kept kneeling after Abel but their head turned to us looking at us with threatening eyes. However, both Shura and I did not care of their warning for their lord had hurt Athena.

"Even though you're the brother of Athena we won't let you hurt her!"

"I don't understand,"

With that, Atlas and his fellows ran quickly to Abel's direction and blocked our way.

"If you come a step closer, I'll treat you as betrayers," said Atlas.

We did not care and did not want to listen to Atlas and his fellow's words anymore. After reviving and lying to us that they would protect Athena, they let Abel hurt her. We did not believe in them anymore! I and Shura ran to Atlas's direction and attacked them as a form of loyalty and our revenge for our goddess. Having been driven by boiling blood in our veins we attacked them and they responded our challenge.

They attacked us and pulled us until we fell to the lower ground. Shura and I stood aside and attacked them. I released my _Aurora Execution_ intending to attack Berenike of _Coma_ while Shura used his Excalibur to attack Jao of _Lynx_. Unfortunately, it seemed that our techniques did not work properly. Berenike of _Coma_ successfully stringed my body with his hair technique while Jao of _Lynx_ successfully wounded Shura up.

I felt Berenike's hair string tighten and scratched my Aquarius Gold Cloth as well as my skin. I felt my soul was in my throat when I felt Atlas's Sun Fist and Berenike's hair string damaged my cloth until it broke up. I uttered Athena's name in my lip before my soul released from my body.

**THE END**


End file.
